


domestics

by isleofapplepies



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofapplepies/pseuds/isleofapplepies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just part of a ship meme I got wordy about and like it enough to post it on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestics

  * **who wakes the other one up with kisses**



When it comes to kisses they are Aramis’s favourite way of waking Porthos. As Aramis is usually the first to wake up (though almost never the first to leave the bed) he spends the first few moments just watching Porthos through a haze of sleep that’s only begun to take its leave. In that short period before full wakefulness Aramis’s world shrinks only to Porthos beside him, and the measured sound of his breaths. Though  _shrink_  is maybe not the right word as his world doesn’t get smaller, quite the opposite; it becomes more focused, fuller, simpler in its complexity. For that short while Aramis’s mind is blissfully empty; swept clean with the daylight breaking over the slopes of Porthos’s face. It’s then that he lifts his hand to gently place it over side of Porthos’s head, and presses his lips above Porthos’s eye. That first kiss is always long and overwhelming, as though all the affection Aramis puts in it could draw all energy out of him and plunge him back into sleep. Aramis gets lost with his lips on Porthos’s skin, and it couldn’t bother him less because wherever he is that’s exactly where he wants to be. Drawing in a breath and with it Porthos’s scent Aramis becomes gradually more and more aware of the outside world, of the pressing weight of their duties leaning against the door. That’s all the incentive Aramis needs to enjoy every second they have before they’re chased away from their peaceful and lazy little island. His lips begin to travel across Porthos’s face, stopping here and there to plant a devoted kiss, until Porthos eventually starts stirring and a low throaty hum reverberates in the air between them as Porthos stretches against the length of Aramis’s body and then goes lax. Eyes still closed he finds Aramis’s lips with his own, and after few well spent minutes they are ready to face the day. 

  * **who cooks for who** (since in the BBC version they do not have servants I’m going to assume they have to cook themselves)



While Aramis is perfectly capable of preparing his own meals, and is fairly good at it, Porthos is the self-proclaimed kitchen expert. Having have had to take care of himself from an early age Porthos learned to cleverly utilise ingredients to the last crumb and as a result became rather inventive in meal preparation. When with the musketeer career came some semblance of financial security, he started enjoying richer meals prepared from prime quality ingredients. Porthos is many things but wasteful is not one of them, and therefore watching Aramis cook, nay just purchase food, used to be enough to elicit a fight between them (Aramis thinking Porthos was overreacting; Porthos outraged that Aramis would take quality meat for granted). They’ve long since honed a system that prevents any such clashes, a system that can be summed up simply by “Aramis does his own thing when he’s by himself but when it’s the two of them together Porthos calls the shots”. And to tell the truth, Aramis holds Porthos’s cooking in high regard and freely admits that out of the two of them Porthos is both better at preparing meals and at managing money. (Something Aramis cannot wrap his mind around, given how often he sees Porthos gambling. He correctly ascribes the fact to Porthos’s street smarts and years of experience.)

  * **who is the morning person/night person**



Porthos is both. He will spend the whole night out but will still be up at the break of dawn because somehow he’s able to function just on about 4 hours of sleep. He falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow (or its substitute) and is out of the bed the second he opens his eyes, feeling refreshed and full of boisterous energy, much to Aramis’s dismay.

Aramis is a light sleeper. He needs to pay attention to how long he can afford to stay up because when sleep-deprived Aramis goes through three stages before he stops functioning completely. At first Aramis only blinks against the daylight with tired eyes, occasionally sighs or stifles a yawn, all the time wearing an agreeable smile and participating in conversation as usual, although his wit suffers a little, a fact which Porthos finds extremely adorable. (Aramis laughs at himself silently when Porthos shoots down each of his quips in their banter.) In the second stage Aramis abandons all attempts at conversation and is more then likely to rest his head on Porthos’s shoulder if the occasion allows it. Porthos knows that if he card his fingers through Aramis’s hair he can make Aramis purr against his neck, very much like a big, affectionate, and deadly lion cub. The third stage, Porthos knows, has to be avoided at all cost. Prolonged sleep deprivation has a werewolf like effect on Aramis. Or, as Porthos has taken to calling it,  _un Athos-garou_. A were-Athos. Crabby and uncommunicative, Aramis directs all his energy on staying awake and finishing whatever task needs to be done. His sharp tongue is a danger to all; a barrel loaded with gunpowder, and a sensitive trigger. More often than he deems forgiveable (i.e. more than once) Aramis slashed at his friends with well aimed words, striking where he knew a weakness to lie. After years of knowing Aramis, Porthos has learnt how to handle him in his Athos-garou state and prevent Aramis from doing anything he might regret later because when Aramis regrets, he regrets with his very soul. And that is exhausting merely to witness. 

  * **who is the romantic one**



In a plot twist that will surprise absolutely no-one: Aramis. Making sweet little romantic gestures is a second nature to Aramis when in love, they come instinctively and without elaborate planning. They are a reflection of how Aramis sees the world: what he chooses to share with the person he’s in love with, what he believes they’ll appreciate.

Of course, Porthos isn’t impressed with just about anything and Aramis wouldn’t dream of trying some cheap tricks on him. Cheap tricks are below Aramis; he abhors the cliché of candlelit dinners and roses, considers them unimaginative and insulting.

This knowledge led to a memorable elaborate prank Porthos pulled on Aramis; pretending to be unaware of the tears of frustration Aramis was shedding on the inside he packed an evening full of all the cheap “just add water” romantic gestures, all the while sporting a lovestruck expression of a man who was for one reason or another having the time of his life. After Porthos finally burst out laughing he found himself lying on his back with the air knocked out of his lungs but cackling all the same, a vengeful Aramis straddling his hips and force-feeding Porthos a handful of rose petals before diving in for a deep long kiss. This kiss was obviously quite hampered in quality by the torn, half-chewed and slick petals as well as Porthos’s continued giggling, nonetheless it became one of their most fondly remembered.

  * **who is the top when it comes to sex**



Oh they can never know how things will turn out in this area of their love life and they don’t particularly care or have a preference. They wouldn’t even be able to tell at any given time who initiated it. Things just always sort of happen, honestly. They’re just happy to be together, to be this close to each other.

Happiness is what truly characterises their sex life. It’s giddy, it’s thorough, it’s deeply affectionate. Drunk on each other’s presence they trust each other with their bodies without a shadow of doubt, just as they do when risking life in the line of duty; having their comrade’s back in a crossfire or treating life threatening wounds, that all translates into unlimited devotion and trust in the bedroom.

Each have a distinct way of lovemaking, their personalities project into the way they commit themselves to the act. Like a lighting bolt spreads across a stormy sky so does Porthos’s touch fill every atom of Aramis’s body; luminous and blinding, unpredictable and wild but precise in his power all the same. He’s a full-blown storm capable of causing massive landslides.  As for Aramis, he loves like a river. He’s patient and focused, his pace steady, and his sun-filled body teeming with life. Under his skin there run also strong mischievous torrents, always eager to capture Porthos and drag him down into the unimaginable depths of Aramis’s very core.

They crash into each other, and as the force of it burns through their bodies and melts them together, they become a river set alight.


End file.
